Ranger in the Bedroom
by JenRar
Summary: A collection of lemony one-shots featuring Ranger & Stephanie...in and out of the bedroom. See each story for individual summaries.
1. Office Release

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. When Ranger is gone to the other offices for two weeks, he and Stephanie find a way to...connect on an intimate level._

~oooOOOooo~

**Office Release**

~oOo~

**Ranger's POV**

I'd been away from Trenton for two weeks, making my rounds to the other RangeMan offices and checking up on staff and office business. Two weeks without my Babe's touch. We'd spoken several times a day, but it definitely wasn't the same.

I was sitting there at my desk in Miami, looking through files on the computer, when my phone rang. "Yo."

"Yo, yourself," her sweet voice replied.

"Babe." Smiling to myself, I closed the reports on the computer, leaned back, and closed my eyes.

"Hi, Ranger. I'm at home for lunch. Ella brought up chicken salad on a sourdough roll earlier, so now I'm just relaxing. I don't have any more skips today, and I only have a few searches, so I have some time. I was thinking about you and wanted to know what you were doing right now."

"I was working on reports, but they can wait. I'd much rather talk to you, Babe." Things were quiet for a minute. "What are you thinking about now, Steph?"

"I'm thinking about you and how I wish you were here. I miss you, Carlos. I miss your touch, your kisses... I miss the feel of your skin under my hands. Feeling you grow long and hard under my touch."

I closed my eyes and growled, feeling my cock twitch in my pants. "_Dios mío!_ What are you wearing right now, Babe?"

Her soft voice whispered, "My RangeMan T-shirt and a new pair of red, lacy boyshorts I bought online that came in the mail yesterday."

I swallowed hard, my hand moving below my desk to adjust myself. My hand brushed against my cock and I groaned.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Steph asked, a bit of humor in her tone.

"Babe, you have no idea how much I want you right now. I'm so hard just thinking about you and picturing you in those new panties."

"Give me a minute. I'll call you right back."

Before I could say or do anything, she hung up. I sat there, stunned, until my cell phone beeped, announcing that I had a new message.

I opened the phone and saw I had a picture message from Steph. When I opened the message, my cock grew to its full potential. She had taken her phone and, holding her legs slightly apart so I could see her lower lips pressing against the lace, taken a picture of herself, close up, wearing the new panties.

Suddenly, the phone on my desk rang, and I answered with a groaned, "Babe."

"Like them, Batman?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, Babe, you have no idea... You've made me so hard. It's all I can do to not reach down under my desk and stroke myself a few times."

"So why don't you? I'm on the couch, and my fingers are pinching my nipples, making them poke out under my shirt. If you touch yourself, I'll move my hands down and touch myself, too. You're on speakerphone, so I have both my hands free for play."

I growled and looked at the picture on my cell before moving my hand down and slowly, carefully sliding down the zipper on my pants. "_Dios,_ Stephanie. I'm so hard. My hand's on my dick, and it's throbbing for you. Tell me what you're doing, please," I begged her.

"I've got my eyes closed, picturing you touching yourself in my head. I'm moving my hand down over my breast, down my stomach. God, it feels so good, Carlos. Did I tell you I got a new wax done yesterday? So I'm all smooth right now."

Fuck. I undid my pants and pulled my dick out, all nine inches bobbing straight and hard, precome spilling out the tip. Listening to my Babe, I began gathering up the liquid and rubbing it across the head, letting it coat me.

"My fingers are sliding underneath the top of my panties, barely brushing the top of my pussy, but I can tell I'm already so wet, Carlos. I swear I can smell my arousal in the air around me."

"Please, more, Babe," I groaned. "I'm stroking myself, looking at the picture and imagining what you're telling me."

Steph made a whimpering noise in her throat before saying, "My fingers just lightly brushed my clit, making my legs shake. Now I'm using them to gather up some of the wetness and rub it over my lips before I pull them apart, letting the cool air touch my insides. My other hand is up at my breasts, playing with my nipples. They're so hard, they hurt."

"Babe, slide one finger up to your clit and circle around it for me. Don't touch it yet, just trace a circle around it and tell me how that feels," I ordered softly, needing to take control.

I began stroking myself more forcefully, feeling the foreskin pulling back over the head a bit with each stroke.

"God, Carlos! I want to touch my clit. I need to," she cried.

"Not yet, Babe. Soon. Just keep tracing the circles, making them a little bit smaller every few times around. My dick is so rock hard right now, wanting to be inside you."

"Carlos, please!" she begged me.

My cock twitched, and I moaned.

"Okay, touch your clit, Babe. Just once. Not ready for you to come yet," I said.

She moaned loudly, and I could almost hear the tremor moving through her body. "Please, I need more!" she cried.

I began pumping my cock and growled, "Stephanie, slide two fingers deep in your pussy now. Thrust them in and out for me, like it was my fingers there instead of yours."

She whimpered loudly, and then I continued, "Add a third finger, Babe. Fill yourself with your fingers."

I listened to her moan for several minutes as she fucked herself with her fingers, but I needed more. I said, "Now add a fourth. Fuck yourself with all four fingers, Stephanie. I know you can take it because you can take my cock, and it's bigger than your fingers."

I was stroking myself furiously at that point, making a loud slapping noise every time my fist met the base of my cock. "With your other hand, Babe, reach down and flick your clit once for me."

I knew the moment she did, because she cried out once.

"Are you ready to come for me, _querida?_ I am... I want to come with you."

She growled out a loud curse. "Fuck me, Carlos. I need to come now!"

"Pinch your clit, Babe. Pinch and twist it hard for me, and come all over your fingers."

I slammed my fist up and down on my cock, and when she orgasmed with a tremendous shriek, it pushed me over the edge. I suddenly spilled myself over my entire hand. I shot ropes of come everywhere, including my cheek, until I had nothing left to give.

Hearing the silence on the other end of the phone, I asked, "Stephanie? Babe? Are you okay?"

She sighed. "I'm great. That was amazing, Carlos."

I looked at the come covering my dick, pants, desk, and face and grinned. "Yes, you are, Steph. You are my hot, sexy, incredibly talented, and amazing Babe, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Carlos," she said, her voice husky.

"I need to clean up, Babe. I can't believe I did this here in the office behind my desk. I'd never live it down if I got caught." I chuckled. "It's all your fault, you know."

"I know," she said, "but you love it."

"Never said I didn't, Babe. I'll talk to you again tonight. Be good!"

With that, we hung up.

I sat back, letting a smile drift across my face before getting up and making my way into the bathroom attached to my office. Thank fucking hell for the fresh change of clothes I'd stashed here for emergencies!


	2. Anger is the Best Fuel

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. When Ranger does something to piss Stephanie off, how does she react? Will he be able to cool her down? You know what they say... Angry sex is good sex..._

~oooOOOooo~

**Anger is the Best Fuel**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I sat on the couch, staring at the wall. How dare he do that? I'd never been so humiliated and embarrassed in my life! Okay, so that wasn't true. Only once before, though. _When he did it the first time!_

Using my embarrassed anger, I decided to take a walk to let out some steam before I had to go to bed later. I circled the block over and over again, finally slowing down when the sun began to set, and then I turned and made my way back home.

I got back to the apartment building and saw there was a new sign on the elevator, saying it was out of order. _Crap, two flights of stairs it is._ I pulled open the door to the stairs and started making my way up.

When I stepped into the second flight, I immediately knew I wasn't alone. I turned the corner and saw him. He was standing there mid-level, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed. I stared back, still feeling incredibly angry, but fingers of desire began snaking their way down my body.

I shook my head, trying to clear it as I made my way toward him.

"Babe," he started.

I shook my head more forcefully this time. "I have nothing to say to you right now." Then I whirled around to face him. "How could you _do_ that to me?"

He grabbed my arms gently as I started to move again and said, "I'm sorry. I am so incredibly sorry. You know if I could have prevented it, I would have. There's no good excuse. There's only my promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure it never happens again."

He must have felt my resolve wavering because he pulled me to him suddenly. I tried pushing him away—my anger still so palpable, but my lust was immediately just as strong. He grabbed both my arms and spun me around so my back was pressed against the wall, his body tight against mine.

His lips met mine in a fury of kisses, our tongues battling for control. He pulled both our shorts and my panties down past our ankles and lifted me suddenly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he was inside me before I could utter a word of protest—not that I'd planned to, and he knew it.

He began making long, slow strokes, keeping me upright with his arms and using his legs to spread me open for him. I held onto his shoulders, my fingernails digging in hard enough that I drew blood.

"Harder," I cried.

He immediately began thrusting harder, going so deep that I swore I could feel him in my throat.

Neither of us cared that someone could walk into the stairwell at any moment. All we cared about was the feeling of him pounding away at me, our cries echoing together in the open stairwell. The danger of being caught only fueled our desire, and soon, we were fucking like animals, the noises coming from our throats sounding like something you'd hear on Animal Planet during mating season. His low growls mixed with my whimpers and cries, making our lust grow with each passing minute until neither of us could stand much more.

He slammed into me so hard that my head bounced off the wall once. I groaned, the pain only adding to my pleasure. "God, Ranger, I need to come!" I cried out loudly, my voice echoing in the open area.

He moved one hand up to curl around the back of my shoulder, helping to force me down harder on his stiff cock, and the other he slid between us to finger my clit. Two flicks sent me flying over the edge, and I screamed out his name as my orgasm took over. I clenched tight around him and felt him spill himself inside me.

We stayed that way for over two minutes, his cock buried deep inside me, until we heard the door open for the stairs below us.

"Oh crap," I whispered.

He quickly pulled out of me, set me down, and we both rushed to pull our clothes back together. We stood there breathing heavily as the much-older couple from next door passed us on their way up. They looked at our flushed faces and smiled.

"Young love," she whispered, looking at her husband.

_Angry sex,_ I thought to myself. I looked at him and amended my statement in my head. _Angry sex, and yes, definitely love._


	3. Make Me Beg

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. Stephanie tries to get Ranger to beg her during sex, but will he be able to turn the tables on her?_

~oooOOOooo~

**Make Me Beg**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

_That's it. I am determined to make him beg..._ I tried to think of one thing I knew would affect him as he sat there on the couch, grinning to himself. Finally, I thought of something...

I moved over and crawled up onto his lap, straddling his thighs. Leaning forward, my lips brushed against his jaw on the way to his ear. I let my warm breath caress him before sucking his earlobe into my mouth. I could feel him begin to squirm under me, and I bit down hard on his earlobe.

I almost cheered when I heard the moan start deep in his chest and move up his throat and out through his lips.

"Mmm, you like that, baby?" I asked.

In a hoarse, husky voice, he claimed, "Nope, not at all."

I knew he was lying, so I continued to tease him. Licking his ear to take out the sting, I whispered, "There's more where that came from...if you're a bad boy, anyway..."

"I—" His voice shook when he continued. "I don't know if I know how to be a bad boy."

I trailed my fingers lightly down his chest and flicked his nipple before swirling my fingertip around his belly button. "I think you do..."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I traced the muscles on his chest while he stared off into space.

"Hello?" I called softly, waving my hand in front of his face. When he didn't even react, I asked, "What, are you trying to keep the upper hand by making _me_ beg?"

He laughed. "I can make you beg with just a sentence, Babe."

"Mmhmm..." I smirked to myself, determined not to let him win this time. "Just keep telling yourself that, Batman."

He lifted me off his lap and set me down on the chair across from him. Then he kneeled between my legs, spreading them wide, and then ran one finger over my cloth-covered pussy to circle my clit. Looking into my eyes, he whispered, "Still want to say that, Babe?"

I gulped and whispered, "Nope, no begging."

He raised his eyebrow and suddenly pinched my clit through my panties. "How about now, Steph?"

I whimpered and shook my head slightly, squirming a bit. Before I could say anything, he leaned down and ran his tongue over the damp spot forming on my panties, pressing it hard against my clit.

"Now?"

"Fuck, Ranger! You have me begging, dammit. You happy?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I don't hear begging..." I pushed my hips up toward him and he shook his head. "Nope, still no begging."

Shaking, I whined, "Please, Ranger... Please keep going..."

His eyes darkened at my words. "Lift your hips, Babe."

I raised my hips off the chair slightly, holding myself up. He untied my skirt and then slid it down my legs and threw it across the room. Hooking his thumbs through my panties, he pulled them down slowly, and they followed the skirt. Finally, he pushed my hips back onto the chair and pulled me forward so my ass was hanging off the edge.

"Fuck, Ranger! Touch me, please," I begged.

He spread my legs wide open and dove his head down to me, thrusting his tongue into my wet pussy, tasting and licking me inside and out.

I tossed my head back and forth, moaning, "Ooh, God!"

I trembled and nearly came when he brought his tongue up to my clit, flicking it a few times before sucking it into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it.

When he bit down gently and thrust three fingers inside me, I screamed. "Jesus, Ranger!" My orgasm hit me hard, and I nearly leapt off the chair.

He moved his tongue back down and lapped at the juices flowing out of me. I couldn't do anything but try to breathe and stop shaking.

Without warning, before I'd even had a chance to come down completely, he brought his soaking fingers to my puckered hole and pressed one of them knuckle deep inside me. I cried out again, my hips jerking and his name on my lips.

As he pumped his finger in and out of me, he moved his mouth back and began to suck on my clit again. I begged him, "More! Fuck!"

He knew how badly I wanted more of him, so he pulled his finger out, added a second, and then slid them back inside me. He sucked on my clit with more force, making it as hard as my nipples, while he fucked my ass harder and faster with his fingers.

The pleasure blurred with the pain as I came, screaming his name again. He gradually slowed his movements, finally letting me calm, and then pulled me up and into his arms.

Sitting back on the couch with me in our favorite spot on his lap, he whispered, "You okay, Babe?"

It was all I could do to nod and whisper, "Uh huh, barely. By the way, this isn't over. I _will_ make you beg later..."

He grinned, clearly looking forward to me trying.


	4. Domme-ineering Stephanie

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a little different and won't be for everyone... Sometimes, Ranger needs to give up the control he works so hard to maintain, and Stephanie is there for him every step of the way._

~oooOOOooo~

**Domme-ineering Stephanie**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

On my way up to seven, I made the guys in the control room promise not to say anything to Ranger when he got back from a client's because I really wanted it to be a surprise when he walked in. Binkie and Hal promised they wouldn't say anything, so I thanked them and then hurried to the elevator and used my key fob to make my way up to Ranger's apartment.

Heading back to the bedroom, I set my bag on the bed and pulled out the clothes I'd packed. I'd done some shopping with Lula and found a sexy "Combat Cutie" dress at Victoria's Secret. It was a camouflage halter dress, with cutouts between the breasts. It was short enough that it barely covered my ass and had a cute, ruffled hem. I'd also gone to Macy's and bought a pair of black knee-high boots with five-inch heels to pair the dress with. After getting changed, I curled my hair in large, loose curls, letting it fall around my shoulders.

Turning off all but one light in the bedroom, I made my way back to the living room. I left the lights off, and when I heard Ranger out in the hall, I stood, put my hands on my hips, and tilted my chin up, ready to show him who was boss. When he walked in, he flipped on the lights, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me. He reached back and slammed the door without turning around.

"Babe?" he asked huskily.

"Don't talk," I commanded.

He immediately shut his mouth, his wide eyes staring into mine. I could already see his cock tenting his cargoes. This wasn't something we did often, this Dom/sub act, but occasionally, I knew he needed it in order to help him let go of some of his control—over his body, his mind, and his emotions. He'd been trained in the military to lock it all down, and now that he was running RangeMan, he still found himself unable to let go of that training. He also liked a little pain...but never more than I could handle.

"Here. Now." I pointed to a spot in front of me.

He walked very slowly toward me, stopping in the spot I'd indicated.

I ran my finger slowly up from his navel to his chin as I talked. "I have it on good authority"—not needing him to know that my source was Lester—"that you've been a very, very bad boy. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

He nodded, speaking quietly. "I have no excuse, Mistress Stephanie."

"You realize you must be punished?" I questioned.

He nodded silently. "I understand."

"Strip."

He didn't hesitate before he kicked off his shoes, pushed his pants down and off in one smooth movement, and then pulled his shirt over his head. He stood still, waiting for me to give my next order.

I looked down at his growing erection, slowly trailed my eyes up his hard stomach to his ripped chest, and finally, stared into his gorgeous eyes.

Reaching my hand down, I trailed my fingernails lightly up one thigh, barely missing his cock as I moved past it. When I got to his stomach, I walked around behind him, trailing my fingers as I went. My nails scratched against his skin, and he began to tremble. When I was directly behind him, I took my hand off his skin, raised the other hand, and brought it down in a sharp smack to his naked ass.

He tensed, but didn't show any other reaction to the sting. I walked around him again, picking up the leather punishment strap I'd placed on the coffee table, and then turned back to him.

"So tense. So afraid to show emotions. Before I'm finished, you will show me how you're feeling, won't you, Carlos?" I purred.

I began walking around him again, moving in front of him. The strap skimmed across his hip, hitting his rock hard erection lightly as I passed. This time, there was a very slight intake of breath before he got himself back under complete control.

As soon as I was behind him, I gave no warning as I raised the strap and put two quick and hard strokes across his tight ass. I saw his shoulders tense slightly, but he still didn't show any other hint of a reaction, so I moved around to the side just enough that the next three hard slaps I delivered were made at the same time that my other hand reached to his cock, wrapping around the base and squeezing hard. One squeeze with each smack of the strap.

I was rewarded with his eyes closing and a loud hiss. I immediately moved around to the front of him and lightly smacked his cock with the strap. He closed his eyes and groaned softly.

"You like that, don't you? You like me being rough with my toys."

He stood there silently.

"Answer me!" I hissed.

When he still didn't react, I pulled the strap away and brought it down harder on his cock, and this time, he visibly blanched, his eyes rolling back in his head.

A growl burst through his lips. "Yes! I like it!" he nearly screamed at me.

"That's what I thought," I told him as I moved the strap away to smack him again, being careful not to really hurt him. I could see the precome beginning to pour out of him, coating his cock. The strap came away covered on one side.

I moved it up to his lips and said, "Taste yourself. Taste how I've made you feel."

He opened his mouth, and his tongue darted out, licking as much of his juice off the strap as he could with one lick.

With that, my resolve broke. I tossed the strap to the table, crooked my finger at him to come down to my level, and then I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Fuck me, Ranger."

He looked down at me, his eyes blazing with a whole host of emotions, and then suddenly picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, carrying me to the bedroom. When we got to the room, he set me on my feet, unzipped the dress, and yanked it up over my head before tossing it to the floor. I hadn't worn any panties or a bra, so I stood there in front of him, bare but for the knee-high boots I had on.

He groaned and his cock twitched. He spun me around and pushed me up on the bed to my knees, bending me over until I was on my forearms with my ass up in the air.

"Are you ready for me, Babe?"

I made a noise deep in my throat and said, "Take me now, hard and fa—"

Before I could even finish, he grabbed my hips and forced himself fully into my sopping wet, throbbing pussy. We both cried out at the feel of me tight around him, and after giving us both a minute to adjust, he began thrusting in and out of me so hard that it was stinging as his hips slammed into my ass.

He reached around to slide a finger across my clit, pinching it hard, and I came apart at the edges. As the white heat exploded behind my eyelids, he flipped me over without ever coming out of me. He continued to drive hard into me, furiously rubbing my clit again. Within a minute, I began clenching around him in another orgasm, my muscles milking his cock as hard as I could. He flew over the edge with me, his come spilling inside me, coating my insides with the warm liquid.

He picked me up, careful to stay inside me, and moved us up fully onto the bed, where he finally pulled out of me. He lay down beside me and cradled me to his chest, pressing his lips lightly to my hair. "Mine," he whispered.

With a sigh and a small smile on my lips, I replied, "Always."


	5. Sweaty Kiss

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. When Ranger gets home from playing basketball, will it be too much for Stephanie to resist?_

~oooOOOooo~

**Sweaty Kiss**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I was watching TV when Ranger got home from his time with the guys for their weekly basketball game. I heard him come in and smiled, remembering how he'd woken me up that morning, his head buried between my thighs under the blanket. He'd laughed when I'd told him he was going to suffocate if he wasn't cafeful and then said that at least he would have died a happy man.

He yelled out to me as he headed into the kitchen. "Babe, I'm home. Gonna grab something to drink and hit the shower. I'm a mess. We were playing dirty today, so it was hard work."

I grinned to myself. _Yum, a hot and sweaty Ranger. Doesn't get any better than that._

Quietly, I got up from the couch and stripped off my panties and the T-shirt of his I'd borrowed. Sneaking into the kitchen, I saw he had his back to me. Quiet as a churchmouse, I tiptoed up behind him and slid my arms around his waist.

He jumped when he felt my naked breasts against his back. "Babe, you're gonna get all sweaty. Let me take a shower, and then we can play..."

I shook my head no against his back and quickly moved around in front of him, my arms never leaving his waist.

He looked down, realized I was completely naked, and groaned.

"I like a sweaty Ranger," I said, leaning over and running my tongue slowly up his ribs to his nipple, where I bit hard enough to sting but not draw blood.

I continued licking up his chest and pulled his head down to meet mine. My tongue swirled at the pulse point in his neck, and I sucked hard, leaving a bright, deep red mark.

"Mmm, yes, I definitely like a sweaty Ranger. There's something irrisistable about the taste. Tangy, salty, and one hundred percent male."

I'd never liked tasting Joe when he came in sweaty after a workout, but there was something about Ranger I couldn't resist.

Without wasting any time, I slid my body down, my hands catching on the edge of his shorts and pulling them and boxers—which he'd worn in deference to the basketball game—down, helping him step out of them. I looked up into his eyes and patted the empty counter beside us. He got the idea and hopped onto the edge.

I moved over to him, running my hands up his legs until I reached his knees, and then I spread them apart and quickly moved between them. His eyes were dark as I lowered my face to his lap and buried his cock deep in my throat.

"_Dios,_ Stephanie!" he cried out.

I used my tongue and cleaned up every inch of sweat on his cock, taking him deep into my throat so I could get every last bit. When I pulled my mouth from him, my hand moved around it, grasping gently but firmly. I began to pump him up and down with my hand while I bent my head lower and sucked one of his balls into my mouth. They were salty with sweat and tasted so much like him that I groaned around it. After playing for several minutes, rolling it around with my tongue, I popped it out and moved to take the other into my mouth. From the noises he was making deep in his throat, I knew he liked everything I was doing.

I wanted to make him scream my name when he came, so I moved my mouth down and licked his inner thigh, pumping away at his cock, getting harder and faster with each stroke. Finally, I bit down on his inner thigh, hard enough to draw blood. I heard him gasp, and I knew the sweat was making its way into the spots where my teeth had been. I used my tongue to gather every last bit of his sweat and blood from around the marks and then quickly moved my mouth back to his cock. I lowered my hand to the base of it and put just the tip of it into my mouth, sucking again while my hand grew faster and tighter.

I moved my mouth from the head of his cock just long enough to whisper, "Come for me, Ranger. Scream my name. Show me how much you want me..."

"Fuck, Babe," he hissed.

I swallowed him completely before moving up, my teeth scraping gently from the base to the tip. Suddenly, my mouth and throat were filled with the warm come shooting from his cock. Although a few of the ropes had streamed up and hit me in the face and on my chest, I'd swallowed most of it.

He sounded exhausted when he asked, "Babe, you ready for a nap?"

In my content state, all I could do was nod.

He hopped down from the counter, picked me up in his arms, and then hurried me to the bedroom. After laying me down gently, he climbed in beside me, and the last thing I heard before my eyes closed was his deep, even breathing.


	6. High Tension

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. After a long mission, Ranger and Stephanie are unable to get any alone time...until it finally boils over._

~oooOOOooo~

**High Tension**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

It was two thirty in the morning, and I was absolutely wired. Ranger and I were headed home after dinner and dancing at the hottest Latin club in New Jersey. We'd been all over each other all night, and I was about ready to combust. He'd been gone on a mission for two months and had just gotten back five days ago. Every time we'd tried to have some alone time, something went wrong, so I was absolutely aching for his touch.

First, Hal had been stunned and beaten during a takedown the night Ranger got back home, and he'd spent most of the night taking care of that. Then one night, Ranger's parents and sister, Celia, had dropped by without warning. By the time they'd left, I'd been dead on my feet and we'd simply gone to bed. Another night, I'd spent the evening at Mary Lou's after she and Lenny had a huge fight and she'd thrown him out. Luckily, he'd realized she was right and had come groveling, but that hadn't happened until nearly four in the morning.

Tonight, we'd had plans to stay in, but the RangeMan crew had forced us to go out to dinner and dancing with them all. It was fun, but it certainly wasn't any competition against a Ranger-induced orgasm!

We pulled into the RangeMan parking garage and I hopped out, rushing around to Ranger as quickly as I could. Our hands were moving over each other's bodies the entire way to the elevator. As soon as the door closed, he beeped the camera to turn it off, and then I was in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist. He turned off the cameras in the hall as we exited the elevator before beeping us into his apartment.

Before the door had even closed, he had me pinned against the wall, his legs spread a bit so his thighs supported me easily. We knew there was nothing stopping us tonight, and we were so eager that he didn't even take my dress off. He pushed it up past my hips, and in one sharp tug, my panties were ripped from my body. He put his hand up to my freshly waxed lips and felt the wetness that had been gathering all night long.

With a growl, he thrust two fingers inside me.

I cried out, nearly coming undone on the spot. "Ranger, please... I want you!" I begged him with a pleading tone to my voice.

He'd just added a third finger when his phone rang. I could see the debate in his eyes and knew it was a lost cause.

"Answer it," I told him as he slowly lowered me to the floor.

I picked up my panties to make my way back to the bedroom to change clothes, hearing his customary greeting as I walked by.

"Yo."

The rest was lost on me as I walked into the bedroom and removed my dress. I was still standing there in nothing but my lacy red Victoria's Secret push-up bra when Ranger came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Babe. There's been a security alert go out at one of our top clients. I have to go. I promise, I _will_ make it up to you." He gave me a bone-melting, panty-ruining kiss and was gone in a poof.

I groaned, removed my bra, and climbed into bed alone, once again denied what I craved.

I awoke at ten the next morning, fully rested but still horny as hell for Ranger. I threw on a T-shirt and padded into the kitchen to find a bag of donuts and a note.

~oOo~

_Babe,_

_I didn't get back until nearly 5:00, so I decided not to wake you. I have meetings all day, so I won't be up until 6:00._

_Be prepared. Be very prepared. I will fuck you so hard and so long, neither of us will be able to stand tomorrow._

_I love you, Steph, always and forever,  
R._

~oOo~

I felt a shiver run through my body and moaned. I wasn't sure I'd ever needed Ranger this badly. Getting interrupted again last night had been pure hell, and I was absolutely tired of it. If it happened again, I was going to have to figure out a way to kidnap him and take him away from it all for more than a few days.

My day was pretty ordinary. I took Lula with me to pick up skips, and we grabbed Pino's to take back to the office to eat with Connie. After stopping by my parents' house to say hi to my mom and grandma, I was home by five. I went up to the seventh floor to shower away the day's grime.

At six o'clock, I was dressed in a new red, strappy-back, babydoll lingerie set. It had a sheer mesh front with sparkling sequin and rhinestone accents in back. The fabric stopped right past the sides of my breasts in six tiny strings that wrapped around to tie in the back with the spaghetti straps from the shoulders, and it came with a matching thong panty. Victoria's Secret was going to make Ranger a very happy man tonight. I'd paired it with a matching pair of four-inch red FMPs designed to make my legs look a mile long.

Ranger came slamming into the apartment at five after six. He was cursing under his breath as he slammed the door closed. He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of me standing by the window. I was half turned sideways, so he got a peek at the barely existent side and back of my outfit. The sun pouring in from the windows made the front of it completely sheer, so you could see every curve.

Never taking his eyes off me, he walked across the room to the "junk drawer," as I liked to call it. He grabbed a hammer and took it with him to the kitchen counter, walking backwards so he could watch me. Ranger then put his phone up to his ear, and when someone answered, he spoke, his voice low and almost deadly sounding.

"Yo. I'm out of touch for two days, unless someone's dead." Then he closed the phone, set it on the counter, and with one word—"Babe"—he slammed the hammer down until the phone was in hundreds of tiny pieces.

Once he was done, he dropped the hammer on the mess and kicked off his shoes. He lost his shirt and pants as he made the walk ever-so-slowly across the living room floor toward me. "This new?" he asked, running his finger across the strings on one side.

I nodded, swallowing hard. "Ranger," I said, my voice husky with need. "I need you. Fuck me now, please!" I knew it sounded like I was begging, and I was okay with that.

He growled deep in his chest, spun me around so my back was to his front, and then knelt to slowly slide my panties down my legs until I could step out of them. His hands moved up my legs, cupping my ass as he stood. Suddenly, he pressed me forward so my upper body was leaning on the windowsill. Without any warning, he thrust his entire nine inches inside me, pulling a scream from deep in my chest. The pleasure was so intense that it was almost painful, but I loved it, and he knew that.

He wasted no time as he began to thrust in and out of me as fast and as hard as he could. My hips were moving hard and fast, too, meeting his with such force that I thought they could probably hear it down in the garage.

My body was stretched to its max, and I knew I wasn't going to last long. "Fuck," I cried. "I need to come!"

He grabbed my hair and pulled me almost upright, continuing to thrust hard in and out, and with his other hand, he reached down to roll my clit. He pinched once and bent his head to the pulse point where my neck and shoulder met, biting down hard enough that I would swear I felt the blood rush to the surface.

We both screamed with our release, wave after wave of pleasure rocketing through our bodies and overwhelming almost all our senses. We collapsed onto the floor, his cock still buried inside me. We lay panting, trying to catch our breath, for several minutes.

Ranger recovered first, and all I could do was whimper and nod my head as he asked, "Ready for round two? I'm not done with you yet."

His cock twitched inside me and I grinned. I knew I was in for the best two days of my life.


	7. Romantic Ride

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. After Ranger helps Stephanie work through a problem she's having, he helps her work out the kinks._

~oooOOOooo~

**Romantic Ride**

~oOo~

**Ranger's POV**

It had been a long day, and I could tell Steph needed to talk through the problems she was having with her story. I let her talk, listening, even though I didn't really understand. Then it was like I could see the light bulb go off above her head.

She shouted, "Epiphany!" Throwing her arms around me, she pressed her body close and began to brush her lips across mine. Each kiss was getting more hungry and demanding.

I pressed my tongue between her lips, stroking it against hers. Moving my hands down her back and over her ass, I gripped it to pull her up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist when I pushed her head back and deepened the kiss.

Twisting her fingers in my long hair, she forced my lips harder against hers, our tongues tangling as she rocked her hips, rubbing her pussy against me.

I walked us over to the bed, our lips never parting, and then let her go, watching her bounce on the bed and crawl to the middle of it.

I looked her in the eyes and said a single word. "Strip."

She shivered and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. One by one, they come undone, until it hung off her shoulders. Watching me, she moved it down her arms and tossed it to the floor before reaching down and undoing the tie on her skirt. She smiled softly as she unwrapped it completely before throwing it to the floor with her shirt.

She smiled when she saw me looking at her bare pussy. She hadn't put her panties back on earlier when we'd had some fun after dinner. I growled quietly, my dick hardening even further in my pants.

I watched her kneel there on the bed in only her red lace bra. She reached behind her to unclasp it and, holding it to her breasts, used one hand to slowly pull the strap off first one shoulder and then the other. Finally, she pulled it away and tossed it to the floor before sitting there, watching me, with nothing on.

My body filled with even more desire, so I was sure my eyes darkened as she'd told me they do when I'm aroused. She'd said it was a turn-on to see that they only did that for me. In a low voice, I told her, "Turn around and lie on your stomach."

I watched her swallow hard and then do as I'd ordered, her body already trembling with excitement. I slowly walked to the bed, crawled up over her legs, and straddled her tight ass, making sure to put my weight on my knees.

I moved my hands up and down along her spine, using more and more pressure with each pass. She moaned quietly at my touch.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry I haven't been here much, Babe. I'm going to make it up to you tonight, though. Now..."

I straightened my back and moved my hands up to her shoulders. She shivered as I started kneading her soft skin. I wanted to make sure she was relaxed, comfortable, and happy. I heard her sigh and could feel her getting more relaxed by the minute under the feel of my hands on her bare skin.

I ran my hands from her shoulders to her arms, slowly bringing them around and up by her head. My hands made their way back down her arms, caressing her skin, down to her breasts, and lightly brushed over the sides on their way down to her back. I began to knead again, moving lower and lower until I reached her lower back. I slid down to her legs so I could massage her beautiful ass, where I rubbed and stroked each cheek one at a time. She purred, letting me know she was enjoying the attention.

I moved lower again, massaging her left leg to the calf, and then finally down to her foot. I spent a lot of time rubbing her foot, making up for not doing it sooner.

She whispered, "God, that feels good, Ranger."

I placed the left foot back on the bed and picked up the right, massaging it with just as much care as the first, before moving up past her calf to her thigh. I slowly separated her legs and bent them so she was on her knees. She whimpered, the cool air caressing her as she sat there, open to me.

I kneeled behind her, kissing each cheek before moving to her puckered hole, slowly running my tongue around it. She cried out softly, surprised, but it quickly turned into a moan when I started pushing my tongue against it, trying to feel inside her. She'd opened up so much since we'd gotten together, but play at her back entrance still made her a little nervous.

Little by little, I got it some of the way in, twisting and turning it inside her. I slipped my tongue out and moved it down into her juices, tasting how wet she was before returning to circle her other entrance. I stayed there for another moment before snaking my tongue inside her hot pussy, thrusting in and out as deep as I could get. She shook as my tongue moved around inside her.

I moved a hand under her and traced circles around her clit, but not going close enough to touch it. She started to shake harder and tensed. I could tell she was getting closer to the edge. I kept tonguing her as I circled closer and closer to her clit until I was right on it. Never letting my finger leave it for a second, I pressed and rubbed the tiny nub hard.

She pushed herself harder onto my finger, her orgasm exploding inside her and pulling her over the edge as she cried out my name. I kept the pressure on her clit and lapped up the juices flowing out of her.

She was trembling and looked like she was going to collapse. I turned her onto her back so I could look into her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled softly up at me, still shaking.

I gave her a lopsided grin and leaned down to barely brush my tongue against her clit. Her hips jerked up at the touch, and she whimpered, closing her eyes briefly. My tongue started alternating between flicking her clit and circling it, and then suddenly, I pushed two fingers into her, bending them and stroking her walls.

She nearly threw herself off the bed, her hands gripping the sheets tightly to hold herself in place as she cried out my name softly, over and over again. I started pumping them inside her, slowly building up speed until I was pounding them into her. Her breath was coming out in short gasps, and she couldn't say a word. She looked like she was barely able to hold herself together, so I scraped my teeth over her clit once before biting down gently.

I could feel her clench around me, and she flew over the edge, screaming loudly as she came hard. "Fuck, Ranger!" She reached down with shaking hands to pull me up to her mouth.

I brushed her lips with mine before slipping my tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself on me. Our tongues danced, stroking each other for a minute. Finally, I leaned back and quickly stripped off my pants before pushing myself inside her tight pussy, swallowing her cries with my mouth. She tensed around my hard cock for a moment before she relaxed and began to move with me.

My hips slapped against hers with the force that I was thrusting into her. I leaned down to lower my head to her left breast, sucking the hard nipple into my mouth, which forced my strokes to go even deeper and harder.

She matched every thrust. "More," she whimpered.

I bit her nipple hard before releasing it and then moved up to her neck, sucking and marking her with my bite where everyone could see. She cried out as I bit her, the pain nothing but an intense pleasure.

My hips thrust hard as I reached between us and started rolling her clit. I squeezed it harder and harder with every thrust of my hips. She forced her hips up, trapping my hand between us, and screamed my name as she came, almost violently, her pussy squeezing my cock harder than it ever had before.

I groaned and thrust into her deep one last time before she brought me over the edge with her.

I collapsed on top of her before suddenly realizing how heavy I was. I started to move away, but she just pulled me back tighter to her.

"I'm too heavy," I said quietly.

"Don't move. You're perfect where you are," she stated.

After we'd both calmed down, I crawled off her, lying beside her and pulling her to my chest.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was her whispered, "I love you, Ranger."

I murmured the last clear thought in my head. "_Te amo,_ Stephanie."

~oooOOOooo~

A/N: Like a dummy, I realized I hadn't posted today... Then I realized, man, people REALLY didn't like the last chapter I posted! THEN I realized... "Hey, stupid... You forgot to post YESTERDAY, too." No wonder no one reviewed. *snicker* So, uh, please forgive my stupidity. ;) One more chapter after this one. haha - Jen


	8. Long Time Coming

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. Ranger and Stephanie finally get some much needed alone time._

~oooOOOooo~

**Long Time Coming**

~oOo~

**Ranger's POV**

It'd been a long week. We'd both been busy with work and other obligations and hadn't had much alone time. Tonight, though, was all ours.

She stood up and said, "I'm going to change clothes." She was still in the clothes she'd been wearing all day—black jeans, black RangeMan T-shirt, and shit-kicker boots.

"No need to put on anything on my account," I told her, grinning.

She laughed and said, "But part of the fun is having something to take off," before heading out of the room.

A few minutes later, she walked back into the living room wearing just a simple black T-shirt that came to mid-thigh. It wasn't a particularly sexy outfit, but on her... She looked like sex personified. She sat down on the couch beside me and whispered, "See? I didn't put on much."

I slid my hand up her thigh, pushing her shirt up and exposing her already soaked pussy. I loved how just the thought of me, of us, could make her this wet. I lightly pressed my fingertip against her clit for a moment before sucking my finger into my mouth.

She watched, eyes alive and sparkling, and asked, "Mmm, taste good, Batman?"

Smirking, I nodded, feeling my cock harden even further. "Always," I murmured.

Suddenly, she slid down to her stomach with her head near my lap, reached out her hand, and pulled my dick from my boxers.

"My turn to taste," she whispered.

My eyes flew closed when her tongue darted out and licked from my balls to the tip of my cock in one long lick. Her fingers began sliding slowly up and down my length.

"_Dios,_ Babe."

She continued to stroke me with her hand as she looked up into my eyes and grinned. "Just like a lollipop. I wonder how many licks it would take to find the sweet center."

I groaned. "Not too many tonight. Been too long, Babe."

She nodded. "For me, too, Ranger."

She moved her head back down, pulled her hair out of the way with one hand, and suddenly pushed her head all the way down my cock until I could feel her warm breath stirring the hair at the base.

"Fuck!" I hissed, gripping her hair with my hand.

I felt her throat relax around me, and she continued moving her head up and down the entire nine inches of my dick. One of her hands moved down to gently massage my balls, while the other moved up my chest to flick my nipples. Soon, they were hard pebbles, and I looked down to see hers were just as hard. She moved her hand back down from my nipples to my cock.

She continued stroking me with her hands and her mouth, her lips squeezing my cock as she moved up and down my shaft. Her tongue was swirling around me, teasing me, until I couldn't take it any longer. I tightened my grip on her hair and pulled her up.

She whimpered as I pulled her face to mine, crashing our lips together and forcing my tongue deep into her mouth.

Moaning against my lips, her hands moved around to my back, gripping tightly as she tried to pull me against her as much as she could. Having other ideas, I moved my free hand down between her legs and slid two fingers into her hot, wet pussy.

"God, Ranger!" she cried out.

I could tell she was close to orgasm as she felt my fingers inside her, stroking her walls like she'd stroked my cock.

I took my fingers out and rubbed hard circles over her throbbing clit. Then I released her mouth and bit her left nipple through her shirt, knowing that would help send her over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," she whimpered.

I bit her other nipple harder as I thrust my fingers back into her and used my thumb to continue circling her clit.

She cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, shattering her. I pressed my mouth back against hers, swallowing her cries before adding a third finger and stroking her clit in harder, tighter circles.

She slid her tongue between my lips, stroking mine forcefully before wrenching her mouth away and gasping as I continued to fill her pussy over and over again with my fingers.

"I missed you, Babe," I growled against her ear, nipping it. I brought my other hand up her shirt to pinch her nipple. "I want another one, Stephanie..."

She writhed against my head and reached down to grasp my hard cock again. "I want this inside me," she whimpered.

"In a minute," I answered, taking my hand out of her shirt and pulling it off her body.

I kept my fingers thrusting inside her as I sucked as much of her right breast into my mouth as I could.

She arched her back and moved her hips back and forth on my fingers, shaking hard.

I groaned against her breast. "I missed feeling you come for me. On me. Around me. I want you to come again," I told her as I sucked her nipple back into my mouth and used my other hand to pinch her clit.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she moved against me.

"Mmm, good. Come for me, Babe."

She flew over the edge and was shaking hard as she came down from the orgasm.

I slowly pulled my fingers out of her pussy and brought them up to her mouth. She opened her lips wide and sucked all my fingers into her mouth, her tongue licking and cleaning every bit of her juices off them. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste.

"Feel good, Steph?" I asked her softly.

"Mmm, very. I still want you inside me, though," she whispered as she reached down to stroke my cock a few times to show me exactly what she wanted.

I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying her stroking, before moving her hand away from me. I pulled her up so her back was against my front and guided my hard cock into her in one long, slow thrust, pushing inch after inch of myself into her until our hips met.

She moaned loudly as I filled her, both of us having needed this for far too long. She slowly began to raise and lower herself on my cock, pulling nearly completely off me before sinking all the way back down.

I gripped her hips in my hands, holding her down against me so she couldn't move.

"One minute, Babe. Not yet," I groaned against her ear.

She whined softly, her breath coming in short gasps. I circled my left arm around her and brought the other down to roll her clit.

"Oh, God, that feels so good," she whimpered.

I started to pinch it harder, alternating the hard pinches with rubbing soft circles before rolling it again.

"Y-You're gonna make me come again!" Her voice was shaky and full of emotion.

Using my middle and index finger, I pushed down the clit's hood slightly and started rocking my fingers against it.

"Fuck, yes," she panted.

I traced my lips over her neck as I started moving my fingers faster.

"Oh, ohh!"

I bit down hard on her neck as I squeezed her clit between my fingers harder and harder.

She cried out my name, shaking hard as she came, her orgasm much more intense than before.

I felt her walls contract around my dick. I gripped her hips and pulled her up and down on me as she continued to come. She kept shaking as she rode me, getting harder and faster.

I brought one of my hands back to her clit, rubbing it as hard as she was riding me. With my lips at her ear, I moaned how amazing she felt wrapped around me.

"Ranger!" She reached her hand back to tangle her fingers in my hair, holding on tightly.

I turned her head toward mine to kiss her as she continued to plunge onto my hard cock. I stroked my tongue against hers in the same rhythm as my thrusts into her pussy and my fingers against her clit. My other hand made its way up to her chest to pinch and pull at her nipples.

She whimpered against my lips as we kissed, the feelings of our touches nearly overwhelming the both of us.

I whispered against her lips, "I want to come in you so much right now. I'm so ready for you, but I want you to come, too."

I started pounding into her harder and pinched her clit again. She gasped and threw herself down against my thrusts and my fingers on her clit and came, screaming my name loudly.

"God, Ranger, come with me!"

I growled and thrust myself into her hard one last time before coming deep inside her.

She continued to shake hard, squeezing around me and milking me to get every last drop of come, and then pulled me to her again to kiss me tenderly.

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned back, pulling her body against mine. I whispered in her ear, "Feel good, Babe?"

She smiled softly. "I feel amazing."

We sat like that for a long time, neither of us wanting to move until we absolutely had to.

_Who needs sleep, anyway?_

~oooOOOooo~

A/N: Thank you so much for all the kind words throughout this posting! For now, this is the last one, but I won't mark it complete in case I get some inspiration at a later date. ;)


End file.
